Skyrim: The Missing
='Skyrim: The Missing'= These are passages from my game jurnal I will start by telling you that I love video games and have never ever been scared whilst playing one no matter how scary other people say it is. I'm in the middle of a walkthrough of Skyrim and I am currently at level 10. '----------------------------' I'm in the middle of a difficult side quest so I bring Lydia along with me. After I reached the end of a dungeon that was filled with falmer I told Lydia it was time to part ways. I saw her walk out the door and expected her to fast travel home which I had bought in Whiterun at level 5. '------------------------------' 'I explored the caves little more and found a really cool weapon called the Reaper. It looked like the swords the red guards carry. It had 36 attack power and was the best weapon I had ever seen only seconded by the Daedric weapons it is enchanted so that any creature near you will flee for 3 minutes. '----------------------------------' 'I took the weapon and went home. I expected Lydia to be there when I got home but she wasn't. I was ok with this thinking that the game had a glitch and she went to her original home in Dragonsreach. I sprinted all the way there and checked every nook and cranny and couldn't find her. '--------------------------------' 'At this point I was starting to get worried. I pretty sure that Lydia cant die unless she is with you I will have to ask around. '------------------------------' I asked everybody I know about Lydia and if they had ever heard of the awesome weapon I had found and they said I was right about Lydia and that they had never heard of the Reaper. '-----------------------------' I continued to play with the hopes of finding Lydia somewhere. I and currently at level 16 and can't wait till the Daedric quests. '------------------------------' I finally got to level 20 but the career hasn't showed up yet, I have checked every town on the map but he hasn't shown himself If anybody has any Idea what is going on tell me but I am thinking about emailing Bethesda about what is going on, I will update when I get the return email. '--------------------------------' 'I got the email back and he says that I should have gotten the letter and the key to the house by now since I am now level 28 and that Lydia should have appeared at the house when I got back. He also said that he didn't know anything about the Reaper's effects since he didn't design the weapon and couldn't help me with that. 'I will continue playing till' I find the answers to my problem.' '--------------------------' I got another email from some random guy who said he read my creepypasta and told me that he had the same problem and found the same weapon. He said that the weapons affects changed after every 10 kills. I had never noticed it but he was right. '--------------------------------------' The weapon's effects had changed to make it so every dragon would die in one hit. I thought this was awesome and hoped that it would only get better. '------------------------------------' I got another email from the guy telling me to stop using the weapon and to sell it right away or to throw it somewhere I would never go again. I didn't listen since I loved the weapon and it made all other weapons obsolete. I emailed him back asking him why I should throw it away. I am currently waiting for the email back . '-------------------------------' He says that he found out that it was the weapon who was the fault for the disappearing and to check a cave out that he found called the Reaping cave and he told me where to find it. I have noticed that the all the weapon traders that sell you good stuff such as at the skyforge and the other places in Whiterun have all gone missing as if the game itself was stopping me from using other weapons. ''I got to the cave and what was inside almost made me puke. everybody who had gone missing was torn in half with realistic looking blood pouring out each attached to the torture machines you see in most hideouts that pull the victims apart. After I saw that I saw 5 draugr came out and the swords didn't do anything to them. I had to take them out with my fireball spell to kill them. I looted their bodies to find they all had the reaper as their weapon all with the same effect; 30 fire damage and 50% more chance of critical hits. I threw the weapon away and took the dwarven war-hammer I had given Lydia and got the hell out of there. I went back to the house and just went to sleep for 24 hours. When I woke up I noticed that the book on the table had changed from "the beggar" to a book that said "read or die". I opened the book and it said "Their deaths were all your fault and you will soon receive the same fate". I emailed Bethesda to ask him why the hell was that in the game I got no reply I tried to email the other guy and he said he had worn me to throw the sword away and he can't stop them. I asked him what he meant and he told me his name and that he I would have to find out for myself. I have never heard back from the man named Bill Stevenson but I am waiting for the reply . I have now found out what he meant when he said they will come for you. I decided to sleep another 24 hours and when my character woke up Lydia and the man from sky forge were in the room just staring at me and both holding reapers saying it was my turn to die. I turned off the game and have never played on that account ever since. ''' '''If you ever come across this cave and see this weapon never pick it up or you will regret it.